1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air flow device and an air flow system for an internal combustion engine and more particularly, to an air swirling device having a plurality of vanes with at least one elongated slit disposed therein, and with at least one groove having a concave configuration disposed thereon. The air swirling device is positioned within an air cleaner of an internal combustion engine for achieving complete combustion. Also, the air flow system can be used with a spark ignition internal combustion engine of the carburetor type or of the fuel injection type, as well as a diesel engine of the high compression, self-ignition type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that an increase in the swirl of the flow in the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine improves the flame propagation speed which greatly facilitates complete combustion. However, there are many problems which accompany attempts at increasing air flow such as air resistance and the like. For example, Japanese patent publication No. 59-11722 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,969 disclose a simple turbulence device, which includes an intake valve having a large intake resistance so that the swirling device does not create a uniform air flow. Japanese patent publication Nos. 60-17922 and 61-10645, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,777, 4,432,312, and 4,538,854 disclose a device having vanes which are disposed in the vicinity of an intake valve. Such devices have various disadvantages, such as for example, air resistance, reduced inlet air into the cylinder, varying air flows of intake manifolds and strong vibrations due to different swirl ratios and volumes of the intake air. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,648,674 and 4,274,386 disclose a wire set and blades device disposed between a carburetor and an intake manifold. However, this device exhibits high friction so that the device provides a reduced amount of inlet air and is used only for a gasoline engine of the carburetor type.
In order to avoid such problems, the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,642 issued to the present inventor was developed which discloses an air flow system for an internal combustion engine comprising an air cleaner and a swirling device disposed there, having a plurality of vanes for causing the air to swirl, thereby improving the properties of the air-fuel mixture and the performance of the engine. Also, in order to eliminate such prior art problems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,838, issued to the present inventor, was obtained which discloses an air flow system for an internal combustion engine comprising an air cleaner and a swirling device disposed therein, having a plurality of vanes which contain at least one elongated slit for further causing the air to swirl, thereby improving the performance of the engine. However, air flow systems generally create a negative pressure disposed behind the plurality of vanes and the friction caused by the swirl of the air produces several disadvantages, such as for example, a decrease in the intake air, lower power, and not much in the way of fuel savings.